


I'll Be Your Thrill

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Being Walked In On, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pocket!Blaine, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and his small friend Blaine have been close for a while, but Kurt’s started to look at him differently. One day he comes home early unexpectedly and then he sees him really differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All The Small Things by Blink 182.

Kurt didn’t know that much about Blaine’s history. Why he was only about six inches tall, how he’d managed before Kurt met him, whether he’d always been that way, was all a mystery to Kurt. He’d found him one day, trying to sneak onto the train to New York. Kurt had decided to help him out - he understood needing to get out of Lima - and they’d been inseparable ever since.

Kurt didn’t pry into his past, and in return Blaine didn’t make him relive his and it worked. It had taken a while for them to figure things out, Rachel had been if anything too fascinated in Blaine to begin with, which had left Kurt strangely jealous, but the three of them lived happily together.

Blaine had surprised Kurt by being an incredible performer, and his hit YouTube channel was doing so well that he was easily paying his third of the rent by himself. They’d tried to let him pay less, as he took up so much less room, but he’d insisted.

It had taken a while for Kurt to really think of Blaine as a fully grown person, even though he was disappointed by himself in realising that. He wanted to protect him, look after him, and it was only when Blaine called him out on it, pointed out that he was neither a  _pet_  nor a  _child_ , had Kurt realised what he was doing. Since then things had been better, but it had also made Kurt notice things he didn’t even know how to begin to deal with.

Blaine was small, yes, and Kurt got the feeling even full sized he’d have a compact air about him. Except, proportionally, his arms were kind of amazing. Kurt first noticed when he saw Blaine pulling himself up the ladder they’d set up to the dresser-top outfitted with doll-house furniture that functioned as him ‘room’. Once he’d noticed that it meant he noticed other things; like the way his eyes managed to sparkle more than it should be possible for something that small.

Also, his ass.

Kurt was very determinedly not thinking about any of this as he came home on a Wednesday in June. Instead he was making himself try to think what he could do with his unexpected free afternoon. His class had been cancelled, and it was a beautiful day. He might be able to convince Blaine to join him for a picnic, if he wasn’t busy online.

Kurt didn’t hear it at first, when he came in and dropped his stuff by the door, as he still had his headphones in. Wearing new shoes to class that morning had been a mistake, so he took his time getting himself comfortable for home. When he turned off the music and put his headphone away the room seemed quiet, until suddenly he heard a very familiar voice calling his name, seemingly in pain.

He ran to Blaine’s dresser and didn’t think twice about moving aside the partition that gave Blaine some privacy - he obviously needed Kurt’s help. The vision he saw would be seared into his memory for the rest of his life.

Blaine was completely naked, body stretched out on the bed with one hand on his cock and, oh  _god_ , a knee bent up and Kurt was pretty sure he had fingers in his ass. He couldn’t help but stare, and wonder how many - how much was he stretching that impossibly tiny hole. Kurt didn’t even realise he was staring at the way Blaine’s fingers could barely reach around his cock, and the sun pouring through the window glinted off his body until Blaine suddenly went stock-still.

“Oh fuck, Kurt, sorry, oh god!” Blaine said before moving his hands (and Kurt couldn’t help but notice him wince at removing his fingers so quickly) to grab at the tiny comforter Kurt had sewn for him and cover himself.

Kurt jerked out of his revery and felt himself flush bright red, “No, I’m sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I just heard something and I didn’t realise.” Blaine looked entirely mortified and Kurt wished that now wasn’t the time for realise how hard he’d gotten watching Blaine.

“I thought you had class?”

Kurt gave an apologetic look, “It got cancelled. I should have messaged you I was coming home early.”

“You live here too, you don’t always have to do that,” Blaine said and shrugged, the movement shifting the comforter up and down.

Kurt would forever blame the way it slipped down to show off Blaine’s ridiculously tiny nipples on what he said next. “The noise I heard was you saying my name.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide and he went to put his hands over his face then obviously realised they both still he lube on them and jerk them back. Kurt could see him visibly collecting himself to speak. “I am so sorry you heard that, Kurt. I know we’re just friends and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. It was just…” The pulled together front crumbled as quickly as it had appeared. “It was a silly fantasy you weren’t supposed to know about.”

“It was hot,” Kurt couldn’t help but respond, because apparently face with naked, embarrassed Blaine his filter completely abandoned him. “God, it was so hot, Blaine.”

Blaine looked surprised, but it was quickly replaced by that oh-so-dangerous smile of his, the one that had made hundreds of thousand of people flock to his videos. “Yeah? You liked what you saw?” Kurt just nodded dumbly, as Blaine shifted the comforter down, just to his waist, but Kurt’s dick twitched instantly at the sight, painfully trapped in his jeans. “You aren’t turned off by my size?” This question was asked in the same sexy tone, but Kurt knew that there was fear behind it.

He shook his head quickly, “God no, Blaine. You’re so sexy, just like you are. Haven’t you noticed me staring at you?”

Blaine beamed at him, no artifice, or sex appeal for show, just Blaine. It was gorgeous. “You like to stare at me, huh?” He used his foot to tug the cover down oh-so-slowly, and somehow it wasn’t until then Kurt realised that he was still hard, the shape of his cock obvious under the fabric as it came closer to being revealed.

Kurt let out a strangled groan and moved a hand to palm his crotch without even thinking. Blaine’s eyes widened at the motion and he stared at the way Kurt’s skinny jeans perfectly highlighted the hard line of his cock. “God, sorry, I told you that you’re hot.”

Blaine shook his head, “No need to be sorry, fucking hell,” It shouldn’t be so hot to hear the normally so well spoken voice swear, but it so was. “You cock is bigger than  _me_.” He snapped his mouth shut after saying that, and grimaced, “Ugh, reminding you of our size difference isn’t helping you think I’m sexy, I’m sure.”

Kurt shook his head, “I told you, Blaine, you are so sexy just as you are.” To illustrate the point he cupped his hand around his clothed dick and squeezed, “I got hard just watching you.” Blaine’s hand reached under the cover that was so low it barely covered his cock and moaned. “Can I see you, Blaine, please?”

Blaine met his eyes, staring hard for a second, and Kurt didn’t think he would ever get used to how stunning he was. “Only if I get to see you, too.” Kurt nodded, and moved to unbuckle his belt. “Nuh uh,” Blaine said, wagging a finger on his free hand. “Shirt first, I want to see you.”

Kurt blushed, but Blaine was lying there, shirtless and stunning, so a little quid pro pro was fair enough. He considered trying to make it a little sexy, but decided the potential embarrassment far weighed out the potential rewards. Luckily he was just wearing a simple (designer) t shirt, so he reached behind his neck and pulled it off, laying it on the back of a nearby chair.

“That what you wanted?” He couldn’t help but ask. He’d been shirtless in front of guys before - hell, he’d been shirtless in front of Blaine, but somehow he suddenly had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around himself to cover up.

Blaine nodded, “Mmm, yes. Never get to look at you like I want to.”

“You like to look at me?”

“God yes, Kurt, your chest, your arms- so fucking sexy.”

Kurt smirked, feeling more confident, “Think so? You're not half bad yourself. Your arms are so hot, I always watch you climbing that ladder.”

He could see the movement of his hand under the cover as Blaine obviously stroked his cock. “You can take your pants off now. Please.”

Kurt smiled and finished the job he’d started before, unbuckling his belt and finally undoing the button on his jeans. The relief was incredible, and he quickly pulled down the zip, watching Blaine watch him. Blaine looked mesmerised, like all he wanted was to see Kurt’s dick. It made him rush, quickly moving his pants and underwear down enough to get out his cock.

Blaine responded by throwing off the comforter and slowly stroking his cock again. “Even bigger than I imagined, shit.”

Kurt smiled at that, stroking himself. He wished he could match Blaine’s rhythm, but working with such differently sized equipment it wasn’t easy. “You imagined? Tell me about that?” He had never done this before, jerked off in front of someone else, but somehow with Blaine it seemed easy, almost natural.

“I imagined you, how big it would be. Imagined just wrapping my arms and legs round it and just humping your dick, getting myself off with you.”

“Oh holy fuck,” Kurt said. He collected the pre-come he released in a spurt hearing those words and spread it across himself, easing the slide of his hand, “God yes, I’d let you to that Blaine, fuck it’d be so hot.” Blaine groaned and spread his legs slightly, reminding Kurt of what else he’d been doing. “You should finger yourself for me, Blaine, please. Wanna see it.”

Blaine stared for a minute before nodding and reaching for what Kurt realised was a tiny jar of lube on his nightstand and dipping his fingers in it. “You liked seeing that? Me spreading my ass open with my fingers?”

Kurt had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming before he got to see at those words, “Yes, loved seeing it. Your ass is so fucking incredible, Blaine. How many fingers can you fit?”

Blaine lifted his leg again and Kurt could see he was starting straight in with two. “I’ve got four in before, once. Hard to do by myself, but felt so good, Kurt.”

Kurt was mesmerised, but he also couldn’t stop thinking. “That’s incredible, Blaine. Think you could take a bit more, think you could take my pinky? That I could feel you stretched around my finger?”

Blaine groaned, adding another finger, thrusting wildly between the grip around his cock and the fingers in his ass. “Yeah, want to try it. It’d be so much, be like  _fisting_  me with your finger, spread me so wide for you.”

That image was too much for Kurt and he moaned loudly as a he came, shooting out onto the dresser and one thick spurt streaking and covering half of one of Blaine’s calves. Kurt stroked himself through it, amazed at the sight of his come spread over Blaine. It only took a moment more for Blaine to join him, throwing his head back and shouting, “Shit-shit-shit-shit,  _Kurt_!” before coming over himself.

Kurt came back to his senses after a moment and went to get some tissues to clean up, waddling slightly with his pants still mostly up. When he tried to hand one to Blaine and realised he’d nearly covered him with it something suddenly broke and the both started laughing. They both giggled and kept looking at each other as they cleaned up - Blaine using the more appropriately sized tissues he had ready.

Afterwards Blaine walked over, still naked, and gave Kurt the look he normally did and Kurt picked him up for a hug. It was only then he realised they hadn’t actually touched the whole time, and, wow, that was Blaine’s naked skin. He suddenly desperately wanted to kiss him, and he brought Blaine up to his face before realising he didn’t really think that would work.

Blaine could obviously tell what he was thinking and reached out to stroke the part of his cheek he could reach.

“Hey, are you freaking out?” He asked.

Kurt moved his head gently into the touch. “Sorry, I just- I want to kiss you.”

Blaine smiled, a little sadly, and then moved forward and kissed Kurt’s bottom lip delicately. It was a little strange, nothing like anything Kurt had experienced before, but it was perfect, because it was Blaine. “We’ll figure it out,” Blaine said as he pulled back.

Kurt couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, we will.”


End file.
